The Broken Butterfly
by A Zombie Killer
Summary: A simple trip to the merchant turns into something more.


-I own none of these characters. Read and review. Any comments are welcomed.

The dark shack of a house hardly improved Ashley's mood. Being chased and almost kidnapped by insane dirty Spanish villagers was not what she would call fun at all. There was one bright side though. The agent wasn't completely ugly. In fact it would be safe to call him attractive. Blond hair with blue eyes and he defiantly had muscles under his skin tight black shirt, Leon Kennedy was his name. With him it seemed like the only important thing was the mission itself. "Save the president's daughter at all costs." Simple orders really besides the fact that villagers refused to let them leave together.

Leon was carefully studying a map while his finger traced over the path they were about to take. A large "M" was marked not too far from where they were. Slightly grateful that he had ran into the crazed man before he felt relieved to buy weapons from the Merchant. The other's intentions were not clear since Leon had to buy the weapons with the town's currency. A new gun would be a nice change of pace now.

"Ashley," called Leon, which made the girl jerk her head up to look at him.

He had readied a flashlight to use on the dark path to the Merchant's hideout. He had chosen an underground waterway not far from the farm they were in now. Nodding towards the door Leon had Ashley follow him. Blindly obedient and she knew when to duck, what more could an agent ask for? The couple snuck along the path and the darkness assured them both that they would go unseen by peering eyes. An underground waterway made a cozy little hideout for the Merchant.

The crunching of dead crisp leaves beneath their feet made Leon tense. He couldn't help but to worry that they would be caught. Running low on ammo that's the last thing he needed. It wasn't long before Ashley clung to the sleeve of his coat; at least he wasn't the only one who was anxious. After passing through a gate the pair was now closer to the underwater passage way. Leon shuddered at the battle that he fought there.

A giant attacked him in the small arena to kill him. A single finger could have probably knocked him flat on the back. Somehow, some little bit of faith led him to victory. El Giante had been defeated because of the venerable parasite that protruded from his back. A slash with a knife three times and the giant was defeated in a matter of moments.

Leon aimed his handgun at the darkness ahead as he took careful steps which were mimicked by Ashley. He stopped as a soft growl warned them to not step any further.

"Leon," called Ashley even though she was right behind him.

Her hands gripped tighter on his coat, turning the knuckles white. He would have said something to comfort her but nothing really came to mind. A simple "It will be alright" didn't appeal to him. If he said such a thing he would start acting like some kind of hero. He was not a hero just an agent doing his job. The only thing he really did was keeping her behind in just in case. The growl became louder as a shaggy wolf stepped into the dim glow of the flashlight.

"Aw, look Leon a doggie," commented Ashley.

"Get down!"

Her reaction was instant and she laid flat on her stomach. The pack of wolves pounced, sharp teeth bared. Hitting the ground Leon lost grip on his handgun and the light flopped into the mud. It barely gave him enough light to see. Ashley glanced up to see the wolves biting and clawing at the agent. Nips and scratches were nothing to what the pack could really do. Leon grabbed for his knife, whipping it to slash at the attackers. Blood splattered across his face, giving him a barbaric look. Fed up with his useless attempts a wolf bit angrily into his arm, making Ashley scream in horror. The knife slipped from his grip joining his handgun.

The small circle that the pack formed closed in around him. A loud gunshot was soon followed by a dull thud. The beasts fled after seeing their dead pack member. Ashley stared at the corpse her hands shaking. She tossed the gun down to kneel down next to the injured agent.

"Oh Leon," whispered Ashley as she peeled his tattered jacket off.

The wound on his arm was bleeding profusely only to wince at the sight of it. Ashley hurried to look through the attaché case for any type of medical supply. Only guns with a few grenades lined the inside of the case making her mutter a string of curses at Leon's priority list.

"I can walk a little bit," said Leon in a weak voice.

"After this, remind me to smack you," she grumbled, retrieving all the lost items.

The agent sighed heavily not excited to remind her to do such a task. Ashley insisted that she had to help him walk the rest of the way to the Merchant. Standing next to him she had him wrap his arm around her shoulders. The soft rumble in the distance foretold a storm was approaching. Leon muttered something about seeking shelter in the passage way, the reply he got was a nod.

Reaching the descending stairs Ashley was about to giggle in delight. After the stairs there would be a ladder and he was in no condition to climb down on. Usually when he could he waited for her to either climb down or to jump down into his arms. Would he jump into her arms? They would most likely end up on the ground flat on their backs.

"I can walk perfectly fine, Ashley," he muttered as he walked down the stairs.

The musty smell of the waterway assaulted both their noses once the door was open. Old oil lamps lit the way casting a golden hue on the wooden walls. The floor creaked under their feet alerting the dark cloaked Merchant that he had customers. The man hurried behind his counter decorated with all his wares. Guns and many explosives were on display making any war hungry person drool in delight. Leon grinned happily as he eyed the shiny new guns. His hands itched to have one in his hand.

"Medical sprays," said Ashley shoving money towards the greedy man.

He counted the money quickly, his fingers picking up the gold coins in a bird like way. He grabbed two cans and handed them to the blond girl. Leon started to speak to the Merchant as Ashley tended to the wounds with the spray.

"Strangah, I have a lovely gun on sale. Just fer ya," said the man as he pulled out a magnum from inside of his cloak.

Leon chuckled as he watched the other flash the gun taking about its details. Oh yes he would love to own a gun like that.

"I call 'er the Broken Butterfly."

"I'll buy it," Leon said as the Merchant grabbed the remaining money.

Counting it once again his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Not enough money, strangah," grumbled the other man as he reluctantly pushed the pile back to Leon.

"Was it really necessary to buy two of them?" Leon snapped, staring at Ashley out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?" she asked innocently.

"Once in a lifetime sale," the Merchant teased.

Leon forced himself to bit hard down his lip. The action he wanted to take was a horrible one but doing so he would be able to wield the gun even if it was for a moment. Deciding it on merely a whim he snatched the magnum from the open hand. The trigger was smooth and cool against his finger. It curved so perfectly in his grip. Ashley cried out in fear as the agent pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight into her head.

The disgusting sound of the bullet burrowing itself deep with in her brains made Leon laugh like a mad man. The Merchant stared wide eye at the body of Ashley.

"Strangah, what made you do it?" he asked.

"If you were me you would have done the same thing. Sooner or later," replied Leon handing the gun back to the man.


End file.
